


Thor's Chubby In This One

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor, Just some Good Ole Fashioned Pointless Smut, Jötunn Loki, King Thor, Loki who is Really Really into ChubbyThor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: He burst in to Jotunheim in naught but a pair of obscenely tight leggings and boots, the blazing red cape draped about his enormous shoulders nothing but a decoration that billowed in the realm’s harsh winds. Much like the golden mop of hair on his head.Loki’s not sure whether it’s because the King wishes to show that he is little affected by his home’s severe climate, or just his ego. Loki finds himself  far too busy ogling the strange king to care about his motives.They’re nearly equals in body size. But only nearly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for Shit Editing because I was trying to meet my self-imposed deadline and now my eyeballs are BLEEDING.
> 
> also I couldn't come up with a good title AT ALL sorry.

Loki is sitting between his brothers, the chair specifically made for his small body, staring dreamily at the golden king down at the opposite end of the table while his father and some of the nobles drone on about the goings on of the realm.

Loki has never laid his eyes on the King of Asgard before today. He did see the King’s father, once, when he was much smaller. He remembers King Odin as swirl of glided armor and heavy robes, white hair, and he vaguely remembers a patch over one eye.

King Thor seems, at least in this respect, quite dissimilar to his father.

He burst in to Jotunheim in naught but a pair of obscenely tight leggings and boots, the blazing red cape draped about his enormous shoulders nothing but a decoration that billowed in the realm’s harsh winds. Much like the golden mop of hair on his head.

Loki’s not sure whether it’s because the King wishes to show that he is little affected by his home’s severe climate, or just his ego. Loki finds himself far too busy ogling the strange king to care about his motives.

They’re nearly equals in body size. But only nearly.

Thor sprawls in his seat, made to look much the same as Loki’s, loose and relaxed with a confident ease. Loki, and the rest of the nobility of Jotunheim, sit rigid and straight, as has always been the norm in their land.

The way he’s slouched makes Loki’s eyes catch on Thor’s soft belly.

It is as though Loki’s eyes are drawn to the king. He is so... large. No where near being a giant, of course, but he makes the rest of the party from Asgard look puny in comparison.

As Loki licks his lips he catches Thor staring back at him, the smirk on his face making Loki’s cheeks flush. Loki is quick to look away, combing his fingers through his long hair to obscure his view. It is then he notices his father’s wary gaze, and at that point Loki thinks it might be best to just stare at the table.

Laufey has set out to impress the young king, presenting him with every delicacy Jotunheim has to offer. Thor eats their offerings with vigor - and isn’t that a sight to behold - nodding along as Loki’s father or one of his brother’s explains the ingredients or the particulars of each dish.

Loki watches in breathless wonder, for once without a single word to say. Or no words he could say without offending his family, at least.

He puts down large portions of massive fish and seals and other massive slabs of beasts as though it were a sport, only the slight extra roundness of his belly a a sign of it actually ending up somewhere.

Everyone on Jotunheim is so lean, as it can be hard to keep up with the demands of such a large bodies in such a harsh climate. Even in the midst of a _good_ hunting season it seems as though no one puts on more than an ounce of extra fat. Loki has never seen anyone... so full.

Thor’s arms simultaneously tense and jiggle as he snaps the femur of a snow beast that is as thick as Loki’s wrist to get the marrow. Loki nearly swoons at the display.

His father clears his throat at him and Loki is quick to sit up, forcing his eyes forward and picking at his own dinner.

It is good that he can only see Thor sucking down the marrow from the corner of his eye, because seeing those rounded cheeks and pink lips wrapped around something full on would have surely made Loki faint.

His eyes _do_ wander back, of course.

Thor catches him staring as he drinks deep from a goblet of wine, the deep burgundy liquid tinting his mouth a lavish shade of red. He gives Loki that smirk again, the one that sends Loki in to a unusual fit of shyness and makes it seem as though he knows exactly what is running through Loki’s mind.

“I have not heard from you yet, Prince Loki,” he says. The way that deep, sensuous voice speaks his name makes Loki shiver. “Do you not have a dish to show me?”

Loki clears his throat, fearing it may give him away. “I will be presenting dessert to you, Your Majesty.”

Thor’s smile grows brighter, more playful. His eyes boldly and shamelessly take Loki in, devour him as though he were another plate of food.

“That is good to hear, I have always had a bit of sweet tooth.”

Loki shivers again.

Laufey clears his throat and Loki looks over at him automatically and shies away on instinct at the grim look being leveled towards them.

“Need I remind you, Loki, that this is trip is for professional purposes, meant to introduce the new king to the customs and culture of our realm and keep a friendly alliship between us.” Despite referring specifically to Loki, Laufey’s dark gaze is trained on Thor, who looks entirely unaffected by the threatening tone in the older rulers voice. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen that may ruin that, would we?”

“No father,” Loki says, going back to looking at his plate as though it were the most interesting piece of literature he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“I may be my father’s son, but I assure you that I am a much more easy going king, it is quite hard to not be friends with me,” Thor counters. Loki looks up to find him smiling broadly at a scowling Laufey.

“Perhaps we can get the next course?” Helbindi chimes in, gesturing towards the servants who rush forward.

“I have heard quite a bit about you, Thor,” Laufey continues, saying his name as though it were a curse. “And how _friendly_ you are.”

Loki’s eyes bounce back to Thor to read his reaction.

At first glance he seems pleasant as ever, but there is a tension in his brow that wasn’t there moments before.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

Laufey laughs through his nose. “I’m sure you do, dear king. Do I need to remind you I have raised three children on my own, and have become quite well versed in picking up when someone is trying to play stupid with me.”

The tension in the air has grown thick enough to be sliced. The brothers and other guests sit still as stone while the two kings stare each other down from each end of the long table.

Thor leans forward, resting his elbows on the black slab of stone, failing to keep his expression pleasant now. “Then let us speak plainly, Laufey, as I have no real interest in word games.”

Laufey inhales quietly, but sharply, and it feels as though he has sucked the air right from Loki’s lungs.

“As I said, Thor, I have heard stories about you and your particular brand of _friendliness_ ,” Laufey says, sitting back as servants step forward to whisk away their emptied plates and bring out the next course of the meal -- _dessert_. “And I would hate for the peace between our realms to become strained, should you find yourself unable to keep your hands to yourself.”

At that, Thor laughs, taking up his refilled goblet as he settles back in to his seat. “Ah, it _is_ that. Well, dear king, I assure you, all my lovers had been thoroughly informed of what the situation was, but I also have no control of others emotions.”

“Well, _dear king_ , keep your hands to yourself and we won’t have any worries about such things, will we?”

Thor glances to Loki over the rim of his goblet as his takes a sip. “Aye.”

The silence that falls over the room nearly has a pulse.

“And what is this before me?” Thor asks, gesturing to the large bowl before him.

Loki’s eyes are wide, fingers tapping the table as his mouth hangs open. What is he supposed to make of this?

Laufey is staring down Thor. Thor is staring at Loki. Everyone else is staring at Loki.

Loki blinks and clears his throat, shaking out the tension in his body before smoothly going in to his explanation.

 

Loki finds himself in a strange state. He’s never felt so nervous n his life. Or as excited. He grips the platter in his hand a little more tightly, breathing in deeply to compose himself before knocking on the door to Thor’s rooms.

Thor smiles when he finds it is Loki at the door, inviting him in.

Thor has rid himself of the cape, allowing Loki an uninterrupted view of his broad back and shoulders. _The sheer bulk of him_.

Loki has to concentrate hard on not letting his knees buckle.

Thor is massive. Not by a true giant’s standard, of course, but definitely by Loki’s.

Thor flops down on to one of the finely crafted couches near the hearth, making the furniture groan as though in pain, and patting the space beside him.

Loki sits down with the care and grace that was practically beaten in to him, setting the covered platter down on the little table before them.

Thor spares a brief glance at it before his eyes fall back to Loki. “What brings you to my room, dear prince?”

Loki’s throat is dry as bone, his heart thundering behind his ribs. “I thought perhaps you may want a snack.”

Thor tilts his head, looking at Loki with something like fondness. “Did you?”

Loki clears his throat, flicking the hair off his shoulder to expose the delicate lines of his throat and collarbones as he leans forward and pulls the cover off the platter. On it is an assortment of candies and treats, made smaller by Loki with magic. The sticky morsels are all meant to be eaten with fingers. “I thought these may appeal to your sweet tooth, Majesty.”

“Thor,” he says after giving the plate a pleased hum.

“Feel free to call me by my name,” Thor clarifies when Loki looks at him. “We do not need formalities when it is just us, yes?”

“Yes,” Loki says, breathless once more.

Loki takes Thor in with the flickering firelight. Despite his head only just being hip-high compared to the rest of his people, Loki has never felt so small next to anyone. The muscle on Thor is padded with a layer of fat, softening his edges. Loki has the strongest urge to drape himself over Thor, to feel the softness and firmness of his flesh, to claim his thighs as his throne.

“Loki?”

He is jolted from his daze by that voice, glad that the armored skirt he wears is heavy enough to cover his arousal. “Yes, your majesty- I mean, Thor.”

Loki feels himself fluster even more at the way Thor looks at him.

“You are Laufey’s youngest, are you not?”

Loki’s shoulders tense at the question, knowing exactly what he is actually asking.

“I am not a child, if that is what you wish to know,” Loki hisses through his clenched teeth.

It is a sore spot for him, what else can he say?

Thor laughs, raising his hands defensively. “I did not mean to offend, I just did not expect to find any frost giants that matched my stature.”

Loki huffs, feeling prickly and still annoyed at being asked.

He flinches when he feels a gentle caress on the back of his arm. Thor has managed to move in closer without Loki noticing. Warmth radiates from him and Loki can hardly breathe for being so near to him, his scent clinging in Loki’s throat.

“I hope I have not permanently ruined the mood with my clumsy words,” Thor says softly, “as I have found myself quite taken with your delicate beauty, and I think you may feel similarly.

His voice vibrates through Loki’s ribs, while his fingertips dance along Loki’s shoulder. Loki sighs, bones melting. He nods.

Loki’s eyes flutter, falling back to the platter of treats, his entire excuse to come here. He leans forward, plucking up a syrup and nut covered sweet.

“This one is special,” he lies, “it is meant to be shared between new lovers.”

“Is it?” Thor grins, the hand that had been lavishing his shoulder with warm touches falling to Loki’s knee when he boldly climbs in to Thor’s spacious lap.

“It is,” Loki breathes, feeling swallowed up in Thor’s presence. He holds the treat to Thor’s lips and is rewarded by the brush of his tongue as he takes it into his mouth.

“You must share this often, with being the loveliest being on Jotunheim,” Thor says after he swallows.

Loki feels his face flush at the compliment and out of embarrassment. “You’d be wrong.”

“Well, I admit I have not explored the entity of your realm, but I still stand by my assertion.”

“I do not mean that,” Loki stammers.

Thor raises his eyebrows.

He feels that Thor must be teasing him, a king cannot be so dense... can he?

“I have had no lovers, I mean,” he says, hardly able to whisper the words.

Thor makes a noise between a hum and grunt, the hand on Loki’s knee tightening minutely. “Is that so?”

Loki nods. The hand on his knee is molten, his touch branding Loki.

“What a terrible thing,” he says, hand sliding up. “Someone as lovely as you should have scores of lovers, all clamoring to bring you pleasure.”

Loki gasps, when Thor’s hand slips beneath the hem of his skirt, his lips meeting the side of Loki’s throat.

He shudders, cock twitching.

“I am too small.” The words come out painfully, even in the throes of this.

Thor hums, tongue and teeth teasing the lines on his throat. “You seem quite the right size for me, love.”

Loki mewls.

“Am I not too big for you?” Thor asks, emphasizing his words with a hand on Loki’s waist pulling him tight to his chest. Loki’s hand falls to a gloriously full pectoral, his fingertips sinking in to to the forgiving flesh.

“I like it,” he replies, all elegance gone from his voice and what’s left behind his wobbly and desperate sounding.

He feels Thor smirking against his neck. “Is that so?”

Loki whimpers, his hips rocking of their own accord as the hand on his thigh travels higher and higher, coming to rest on his hip. He pushes down, and Loki can feel the heat of his stiff length seeping through those tight leggings, and it turns Loki in to a mess.

“Thor,” he pants, hands groping Thor’s arms, digging his fingernails in to golden skin.

“How do you want me?” Thor says in a glorious, rumbling purr that slinks right down in to Loki’s core.

Too many thoughts bombard Loki all at once, and he can do nothing but choke on air. He wants anything. Everything.

Thor’s hands move, one cupping his ass while the other presses against the small of his back, before standing up. He lifts Loki as though he were nothing but a wisp of air and Loki’s mind is gone with the wave of want that crashes over him. He clings to Thor, feeling so small and delicate.

He yelps when he’s suddenly tossed on to the bed, and there’s a brief moment of clarity where he registers how he shakes all over, and that this is really happening, and not just some fantasy Loki has concocted on a particularly lonely night. Thor’s looms over him at the side of the bed, eyes darkened with hunger. Loki, a flash of nervousness tickling his insides, lets his trembling thighs fall open, his skirt still draped over his throbbing cock.

Thor groans softly at the offer, hands falling heavily just past his knees and sliding up the insides of Loki’s thighs, pushing the offending clothing out of his way to let his cock free. Loki whines, cock twitching in the air. Thor licks his lips, looking at Loki through his lashes as he sinks down on to his knees. Loki pushes himself up on to his elbows, watching in amazement as Thor takes his length in to his hand, studying it and giving it a couple teasing strokes. His gaze locks back on to Loki’s, the smirk back at home on his very pink lips as his tongue slips past to sweep over the leaking head of Loki’s cock.

Loki drops back on to the bed with a broken sound, squirming with the touch. Thor holds his wriggling hips down to the bed and swallows him down in one long bob of his head. Shouting at the ceiling, Loki arches off the bed, the feeling of being surrounded in the wet heat of Thor’s mouth so sudden and overwhelming in ways he could’ve never been prepared for. He squirms uselessly against Thor’s grip, and the sensation of being so easily pinned increases his arousal somehow, to where he can see the stars behind his eyelids and he thinks he may faint from the pleasure suffocating him.

Thor pops off with a satisfied hum, leaving Loki in a bewildered puddle as he goes off in search of something.

He comes back with a little jar of something and Loki feels the air catch in his throat. Loki stays very still as he watches Thor strip off his boots and leggings, revealing strong golden curves to the cool air and the blue tint of Jotunheim's moons. And every inch of his hefty cock.

Thor tugs the lone article of Loki’s clothing off before he climbs over him, the bed dipping sharply where his hands and knees rest on it.

“How do you want me?” Thor repeats, and Loki is just as unable to answer as he was the first time. Loki simply makes some choking noises at him.

Thor huffs a soft laugh, caressing Loki’s cheek with his free hand. “Come on now, I know you can speak so prettily for me.”

Heat washes over Loki’s skin. His eyes flick down. “I want to feel your weight on me.”

Loki thinks he looks a little surprised at the request, the expression morphing in to a smile just after. He lowers himself slowly, mouthing the side of Loki’s neck as he does.

Loki pants, ribs becoming more strained with each breath as Thor sinks lower and lower. His inner thighs complain as their forced apart around Thor’s broadness. His hands, suddenly awoken, grope along Thor’s back, squeezing the softness and muscle there.

“Is that all?” Thor breathes in to Loki’s ear. He hears the smirk in his voice.

“Inside me,” Loki wheezes, eloquence thoroughly demolished. He just wants.

Thor hums again. “That was what I waiting for.”

He moves to get up and Loki clings to him viciously.

Thor lets out a snort. “ _Loki_.”

He whines.

Thor smiles and shakes his head. He fumbles to reach for the little jar a few feet from them, managing to keep Loki pinned under him. He scoops up a glob of the thick, sweet smelling cream and reaches between them, his fingers brushing the underside of Loki’s cock as he slicks up his own. His fingers move lower, spreading the rest messily on and around Loki’s hole. Loki moans as he presses a finger in without warning, lashes fluttering.

“Do you like to touch yourself like this, Loki?,” Thor asks, voice gruff yet soft.

Loki bites his lip and nods, cheeks flushing with some misplaced embarrassment. “I have t-toys too,” he feels the need to admit, for some reason.

Thor sinks two fingers in, groaning quietly. “You do?”

Loki nods again, sighing when Thor brushes his fingertips over the spot that makes pleasure wave more sharply over him.

“Poor, desperate little thing,” Thor purrs. Loki shivers.

Loki whines at the loss of Thor’s fingers, but it turns in to a gasp as he feels the thick head of Thor’s cock against his hole, so firm and slick and hot. Thor presses his weight on to him as he pushes forward, the duel sensations pulling a long, choked-off groan out of Loki. He’s got his cock half-way sunk in to Loki by the time he pauses to take a breath, and Loki already feels full to the brim and there’s still more to come.

His hands move, digging his fingers in to Thor’s chest.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Loki says, voice close to breaking.

Thor lets out a low laugh. Biting his lip as he adjusts he loops Loki’s legs around his arms and practically folds Loki in half, letting himself sink in deeper. Loki’s eyes roll in to the back of his head, nails digging crescents in to Thor’s skin. Thor starts to thrust, hips moving with excruciating slowness. Loki can’t keep still, though it’s mostly his hands scrabbling over every inch of Thor he can reach. They settle in to the softness of Thor’s hair, and his eyes focus on his face, taking in with breathless wonder the expression of pure bliss there. Loki drags him back down, the air crushed from his lungs. Thor moans in to his mouth, pulling Loki’s knees up higher as he cups Loki’s shoulders, hips moving in short hard thrusts.

Loki cries in to Thor’s mouth, shuddering as Thor’s cock fills him so perfectly, his body perfect and crushing. Every thrust shocks through him like lightning, nothing but white light in his eyes and heat. His hands grab at Thor’s shoulders, his skin slick and slippery. He feels the same sensation on his cock pinned between their bellies.

He sucks in a wet, tiny gasp, body tensing when he comes, vision turning dark.

“-Loki, please wake up,” Thor says, worry threaded through his deep voice as he cups Loki’s cheek.

Loki blinks, confused and exhausted to the bone. He looks up to see Thor laying hovering over him. Thor sighs with relief, forehead falling to rest on Loki’s.

“What happened?” he croaks.

Thor lifts his head, looking slightly bashful - an odd look on him - as he lets out a small laugh. “Um, well, it seems you sort of fainted when you spilled. Which is may be my fault, I’m afraid.”

Loki lifts his head and sees in the dim light the seed wetting both their bellies, and Thor’s still hard cock.

“You did not spill,” he points out with a frown.

“I became a bit distracted when you suddenly went limp under me,” Thor says as though that was obvious.

Loki makes a distressed noise, forcing his wobbly limbs to move and get Thor back in him.

Thor is, not surprisingly, hard to move.

“Take a minute to catch your breath, at least!” Thor says, prying Loki’s incessant hands off him and flopping on to his side beside Loki.

Loki feels a bit like the time he got drunk on that extra strong batch of wine they had on Helbindi’s birthday, greedy and shameless and _handsy_. He turns on to his side and begins grabbing at all the soft parts of Thor, pushing himself closer.

“Aren’t you even a little... put off?”

Loki looks at Thor in confusion. “Why would I be?”

“I- I crushed you,” Thor says, brows furrowed. “I literally crushed the breath from your lungs.”

Loki hums, smiling as he drags his fingertips through the mess of his own seed on Thor’s belly.

“Wait, you enjoyed that?”

“Was that not obvious?”

Thor blinks at him. His eyes glance down to where Loki is running his hands all over Thor’s belly. “You like... all of this?”

Loki quirks a brow at the odd question. “Was _that_ not obvious?”

Thor looks much less like himself, or like the himself Loki has come to know in the breif time they’ve known each other, timid and unsure. Loki’s not sure he likes it.

Loki leans in, pressing a feather light kiss on Thor’s lips. “I like all of it,” Loki says, dragging his hands slowly up Thor’s side.

Thor smiles, the confidence that Loki feels so intimately familiar with coming back. Loki’s eyes drift back down Thor’s body, taking in all the curves and dips and the fullness of it. The taste he’s had of it has seemed to whet his appetite. He needs more. He needs to feel Thor spill deep inside him, at the _very_ least. Then they can move on from there.

He drags his gaze back to Thor’s, and feels a shiver down his spine at the intensity of his stare. Loki rises on to his knees and Thor, seeming to know what Loki means to do, rolls on to his back so Loki can climb on top of him. Loki settles his weight on Thor’s thighs with a breathy moan, wiggling his hips to feel the softness of them under him.

_They make for a very good throne indeed_ , he thinks with an indulgent smile.

 


End file.
